


Small

by curiouslyblessed



Category: Mulberry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslyblessed/pseuds/curiouslyblessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Farnaby indulges in idle speculation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small

It was silly, feeling so small around him. He was only a few inches taller than she was. It could be their discrepancies in weight—his was exceeded hers by nearly two stone. After some thought, she determined that it was Mulberry’s personality that made her feel small. He was always so gregarious—and those waistcoats! She glanced over her tea at him. He was concentrating very hard on his half of their puzzle. It wasn’t something she would ever admit, but she delighted in watching Mulberry. His dazzling happiness, how light he was on his feet, the way his eyebrows knit together when he was trying to figure something out. He lit up for a moment when a piece fit into place. Compulsively, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

He grinned. “What was that for?”

“Nothing in particular. You were just being you.”


End file.
